


Fine, I Don't Need You Either!

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey feels like Ian's flirting is out of hand. They get into a big fight and break up but Mickey's got some important news to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian walked out of the bathroom into Mickey’s bedroom grabbing his pants off the ground. “You need to calm the fuck down. This isn’t about me. This is about your insecurities!”

Mickey sarcastically laughed, “My insecurities. You can call it whatever the fuck you want to but you still flirt with everyone and then wonder why I get pissed off!”

Ian closed the buttons on his jeans and roughly yanked his t-shirt over his head. “I’m a dancer and a bartender. The nicer I am the bigger the tips. You know this! What do you want me to do?”

“Ian, I’m not talking about the dumbasses who you serve drinks to or the geriatrics you rub your ass all over. I’m talking about you playing touchy feely with David, Shane and that other skinny fuck!”

Ian rolls his eyes, “Those are other dancers. They’re my friends. We were just playing around.”

“Playing around! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Rubbing your dick on some guy’s ass is not playing around. Licking salt off someone’s neck and taking body shots off each other is not playing around.”

Ian smirked, “We were just dancing and one of my regulars bought us the drinks. He spends a lot of money at the club. I couldn’t just turn him down besides like I said we were just having fun.”

“Not like you’d know what that is.” 

Mickey stood in front of Ian with his arms folded. “So I don’t know what fun is. I’d be more fun to you if I was shaking my ass on that dance floor. Maybe I should put on one of those tiny gold thongs and rub up against my friends. That would make me a real fucking fun person right!”

Ian laughed, “Yeah but you wouldn’t do any of that would you?”

At that moment Mickey gagged covering his mouth with his hand and ran to the bathroom. He dropped in front of the toilet vomiting the spaghetti he’d eaten for dinner earlier.

Ian followed behind standing over him. “Here you are talking shit about me but who’s the one hugging the toilet right now. You party just as much as I do. You drink more than me and you still can’t loosen up. You’re so dramatic, it’s not like I don’t come home to you!”

Mickey coughed up a bit before he flushed the toilet. He stood up and rinsed out his mouth in the sink.

“They were all over you. Shane was holding you from behind like you were his boyfriend and you were all over David's ass...I was standing right there! I can’t image what you do when I’m not?”

Mickey splashed water on his face. He grabbed the towel and dried off. When Mickey looked up he could see Ian standing behind him eyes glowing in anger.

“Did you just accuse me of something? It’s not my fault I’m friendly and you’re not. I’m not gonna stop being me just to appease your sensitive little ass! You don’t own me.” 

“I didn’t say I owned you!” Mickey turned to see Ian grab his work bag and his backpack.

“Where are you going?” The words came out strained. Mickey’s throat hurt from throwing up and yelling. 

“I’m going home where I don’t get called a slut!”

“Ian, I didn’t call you a slut. I just said you need to tone that shit you do down. Why do you have to be so hard headed all the time?”

“I’m not the hard headed one. You need to pull that stick you’ve got out of your ass and stop trying to manage me. Everybody thinks they know better than me! You can’t even run your own fucking life but you want to run mine. Fuck you!”

Ian kicked the door open walking out. Mickey walked behind him. “Fuck you too. I’m not chasing after you!”

Ian pulled the door open, “Yeah, sure you won’t.” He smiled at Mickey smugly slamming the door behind him.

Mickey turned around and kicked his bedroom door closed. Why was Ian such an asshole sometimes! He was always saying that Mickey was jealous but tonight was ridiculous. Mickey went into the bathroom and threw up twice more before collapsing on his bed, passing out.

 

Days had passed becoming a week and then two. Neither Mickey nor Ian called each other, neither wanted to apologize. They both thought they were right and even if they knew they might be partially wrong neither wanted to be the first one to reach out. Until one of them had to.

Mickey had been feeling sick every day. He finally decided to go to the clinic. Mickey thought it was a stomach bug that just wouldn’t go away but he was wrong, so wrong.

He was pregnant.

It's not like they hadn't had unprotected sex. This was both their faults, they had been careless. It had just never occurred to Mickey that was what was making him sick. For the most part they'd used protection. 

He knew he wanted to fix things with Ian, eventually. He just wanted Ian to be the one to come to him. Mickey knew he'd have to just swallow his pride and go talk to Ian first. Ian was pretty stubborn. If Mickey let it this could drag out for weeks but this was serious. There were decisions they'd need to make fast.

Mickey spent 2 days talking himself up to going to see Ian. He had thought about their options but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to keep the baby. 

At first he tried to be practical about the situation. He knew they were young and he didn't have a legal job but the thought of aborting this baby made him break down in tears. It would be hard but he knew they could take care of a baby. Everyone else in this ghetto did it. Now he just had to tell Ian.

 

Mickey walked to Ian’s house stopping at the front door. He was going to knock when Carl pulled the front door open. Mickey pulled his hand back surprised.

“I saw you outside from the window.”

Mickey could hear voices coming from the kitchen. “Uh, Ian in there?”

Carl nodded his head and Mickey walked into the kitchen. Fiona sat at the table with a coffee in her hand laughing, Kev and V seemed to be putting their coats on ready to leave. Lip and Ian stood in the kitchen filling up their cups with coffee as well. 

Kev saw him first, “Hey Mickey.” Fiona and V noticed him then yelled “Hey.” Lip nudged Ian’s arm. They exchanged a look and Lip walked by Mickey to sit down.

“Hey.” Mickey turned towards Ian. “Ian, can we talk?” Mickey motions his head towards the door wanting some privacy. He wasn’t delivering this kind of news to Ian in front of an audience.

Ian smirks and walks by Mickey blowing his coffee and sits in a chair beside Lip. “So you finally showed up to apologize, huh. Been missing me?”

Lip stared at Mickey his lips curved into a smirk . Mickey stared at the both of them. “Excuse me?”

“I figure you know now that you were wrong and came here to beg for my forgiveness. Otherwise you don’t have shit to say to me.”

Lip chocked on his coffee and started laughing, really laughing. Mickey could hear Debbie gasp from the steps where she sat and he could see the silent stares from V, Kev and Fiona who were waiting for him to react. Is Ian really fucking serious right now! Ian sat with a smug grin across his face. Apparently he is.

“Fuck this. Just pick up your stuff from my house while I’m out today before I toss it. Take care of yourself Ian.” Ian shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his coffee. Mickey turns and walks through the living room past Carl. He nods at Carl as he walks to the front door with a small hope Ian will stop him from leaving. But he doesn't.

Ian yells out, “Don’t come back until you’re ready to do some groveling.” 

Mickey hears Ian’s last comment before he walks out the door and it feels like a nail has just been driven in his heart. His head suddenly hurts and his throat goes dry. He keeps walking down the steps and out of the yard without looking back. When he hits the corner and is finally out of view he starts walking faster. He squeezes his fists tightly and feels himself shaking. He knows it’s not because of the cold outside. Mickey just wants to get home before he flips out and does something stupid.

There are different reactions going on back at the Gallagher’s. Fiona hits Ian on the arm, “Ian, what the hell was that?”

“What! He needs to admit he’s wrong before we get back together.” 

V shakes her head and pulls Kev’s arm so they could leave. Kev turns back, “Ian, you think being an asshole is going to make him say sorry.”

Fiona nods her head, “That was all kinds of fucked up.”

Ian opens his mouth to defend himself when Lip starts to speak, “Ian just gave him what he deserved. Why is Mickey the only one who gets to be an asshole?”

Kev laughs, “You get to be one everyday too, not just him.” Lip gives him the finger as Kev and V head out the door.

Debbie stands up from the step she was sitting on. “Mickey seemed serious about you getting your stuff. I think you guys might really be done.”

Ian shook his head, “Nah, we’ve been through this before. I just want to teach him a lesson. He’ll be back.” 

He’s still pissed at Mickey for acting like a jealous idiot. Mickey needs to understand that Ian’s flirting is harmless and helps bring in money. It’s not like he cheats or anything, anymore. Not since he started his medication. He needs to show Ian some trust because the money is too good to quit right now. He’ll give Mickey a week to get his shit together and apologize before he even thinks about talking to him again. 

Ian dumps his cup into the sink and goes upstairs.

 

Mickey gets home and walks straight to his room. He tears off his jacket and throws it across the room. Who the fuck does Ian think he is? He was not wrong! Ian was out of line that night at the club. What was he supposed to do? Not say anything and pretend it didn’t bother him that his boyfriend was rubbing on and grabbing his so called friends in front of him. Ian just calls it flirting and says that Mickey’s insecure but that’s just bullshit. There’ve been plenty of times Ian has flirted with people; Men and Woman and Mickey’s just turned a blind eye. What he did that night was not harmless, it was just disrespectful. Mickey kicked and slammed his hands on the dresser. 

How could Ian act like that in front of his family! Mickey went over there with huge news, life changing news and he wouldn’t even listen.

“Otherwise you don’t have shit to say to me…” Those words replayed in Mickey’s head over and over. His eyes watered as he went from feeling so angry to feeling humiliated. Ian had talked to him like he was his little bitch. Mickey took a deep breath and calms himself down before he cries. He does not want to cry, beg for his forgiveness huh. "Ian can suck my dick!"

Mickey sits down on the bed and pulls out his cellphone. He calls the only person he thinks he can stand to talk to right now.

“Hey, Asshole!” Mandy yells. He can hear other people in the background laughing and music playing. 

Mickey clears his throat, “Hey, you got people over?”

“Yeah, I found a new place. I left Kenyatta. I moved in with my friend Trevor and he threw me a little surprise welcome party! I know I haven’t called you and Ian in a while but I wanted to be sure before I got your hopes up. I know you hated that prick!”

“You left him for good?”

“Yeah, this time for good, I swear!”

“I’m happy for you.” Mickey pauses. His voice cracks when he says it. He’s really happy Mandy’s finally left Kenyatta behind but he also has so much to say right now and he doesn’t want to bring her down.

“Mickey? Mickey, what’s wrong?”

“Everything, Fuck I don’t want to ruin your night. Maybe we should talk tomorrow.”

“Fuck off with that! Did you and Ian have a fight?” Mandy gets up and locks her new bedroom door after she kicks out the couple making out on her bed. 

“I’m alone now. Talk!”

Mickey sighs into the phone, “We broke up two weeks ago. I thought it was like before you know. We fight and then we get back together but…I, fuck. Mandy I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god, Mickey. What did Ian say?”

“I went to tell him and he wouldn’t even let me talk. He talked to me like I was shit in front of his family. Even Kev and V were there. Your fucking ex had a big laugh at my expense. Ian doesn’t give a fuck about me anymore.”

“I’m sure Ian still cares about you, Mick.” Mandy had moved a while ago and knew they had been having their ups and downs but she couldn’t imagine them not together. Then again she’d been wrong in the past. At one point she thought her and Lip were meant to be.

“No…You weren’t there Mandy. He doesn’t, not anymore.” The sound of her brother’s voice breaking softly on the phone made her heart break for him and made her so angry at her friend. 

“Fuck what he wants then. What do you want?” 

“I want it. I want to keep it but how can I? Everyone in the neighborhood will know I’m knocked up and I’ll have to deal with the fucking Gallagher’s. Ian will probably want me to get rid of it so he can keep partying. Besides, dad’s gonna come out of prison. I’ll be alone with no place to live.”

“Come here.”

“Mandy, you just moved in with this guy. He’s not gonna want me around.”

Mandy laughed, “Mickey, he’s my friend. It’s a 4 bedroom apartment that his parents own, they’re loaded. He was living here with his sister but she just got married and he got lonely. Let me talk to him. Even if it’s just for a little while you could come and clear your head. We can figure out what to do together. You’re not going to go through this alone.”

Mandy puts Mickey on hold. He can hear her talking to Trevor and a few minutes later she’s back on the phone. “I filled him in a little and he said it was cool. You can come soon as you want. Pack your shit and get a ticket tomorrow, early. I’ll pick you up from the bus station.”

“Seriously, okay. That’s it then. I’ll call you when I’m on the way…Thanks.” 

Mickey hangs up the phone not feeling as lost as he did before he called Mandy. 

When the morning comes Mickey packs up some clothes, essentials and takes his hidden stash of cash. He doesn’t take anything else. Honestly he doesn’t need much and he’s not sure how long he’ll be gone anyway. Nothing’s been decided yet.

Mickey leaves Iggy a note letting him know he’s heading to Indiana for a while. On the way to the bus station he passes by the Gallagher’s. Mickey stands across the street not wanting any of them or the Balls to see him. He sees Ian come out of the house in his running gear. It’s chilly so he’s got on his sweats and a heavy hoodie. He’s got on a blue beanie and Mickey can see red strands of hair peeking out of the front. Ian puts his headphones on and starts to stretch. 

He doesn’t look like a guy who’s broken hearted over a break up. He doesn’t look like he’s lost any sleep over it. He looks like a guy that doesn’t have a care in the world. Maybe he doesn’t. 

Ian doesn’t look like he misses him at all. Mickey watches Ian jog away. 

“He doesn’t need me.” 

Mickey hitches his bag on his shoulder and turns the other way towards the station.

“Fine, I don’t need you either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's POV

Ian sat on the couch absently flipping through the channels. His phone vibrated with a text... from Lip. He read it over and looked back at the TV.

It's been two months, 3 weeks and 5 days since he last saw Mickey. How did it get to this point? They were supposed to have gotten back together by now. 

Ian shook his head and sighed. He rubbed his hand down his chest against the fabric of the black cut off T-shirt he was wearing. It was one of Mickey's. He dipped his head low catching the material of the collar in between his teeth and bites down hard. 

The last time Ian had seen Mickey he had went on with his schedule as usual. He was absolutely sure that at the end of the week Mickey would be at his doorstep ready to apologize and move on with their lives---together. 

The end of the week came though and there was no sign of Mickey. 

He'd had a long talk with Lip, several talks before Mickey's last visit. Lip had told him he was right about everything. That Mickey was jealous, unreasonable and needed to give him room to breathe. He'd told Ian that he was a free spirit and that Mickey had known what he was getting into when they started. He'd told Ian that he should demand an apology and not give Mickey any slack or he'd never have Mickey's respect.

It had all made sense to him at the time. He was swept up in the fact that someone thought he was right besides himself. Why that was so important at the time Ian could not even remember now. 

Ian hadn't thought about the fact that he was getting advice on his relationship from his older brother. His older brother Lip who had never had a successful, healthy relationship. Lip who fell hard for women who didn't deserve it and rejected the women who deserved better than he gave.

The last time Ian had seen Mickey was in his kitchen. Mickey had asked him to talk alone and what did Ian do? He didn't even give Mickey a chance to speak. He didn't just want an apology. He wanted Mickey to admit he was wrong in front of everyone. He wanted validation that not everyone knew what was better for him more than he did for himself. 

Ever since Ian was diagnosed he'd been getting treated with kid gloves. Yes, he was sick but he wasn't some fragile idiot who couldn't handle his own life. Who didn't have fucking problems? His entire family had issues, they just didn't have the label Bipolar attached to it like he did. 

But he'd pushed it too far. He embarrassed Mickey in front of his family. He'd felt like he'd won something at first. Lip said he'd done the right thing but everyone else thought he'd made a complete ass of himself. He started doubting himself and Lip admitted that he was still mad at Mickey for leaving him in the street holding a loaded weapon. He might have wanted Ian to kick Mickey down a notch more for himself. 

By the end of the week Ian felt guilty. He should have let Mickey talk. He should have listened.

That Sunday Ian decided to just man up and go to see Mickey. Mickey wasn't there...

"Hey, Iggy. Is Mickey in?" Ian glanced over Iggy's shoulder then back to Iggy. Iggy shook his head.

"Uh, do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't know man. He went to stay with Mandy for a while."

Iggy smirked at the surprised look on Ian's face. "He did! For how long?"

"He didn't say. Mandy called me, said something about shit going down with you and him at your house. She said he needed to clear his head. Must have been some big blow up between you guys for him to cut and run."

Iggy crossed his arms. His smirk fading from his face. "Mandy sounded pretty pissed."

Ian sighed. "Shit. I haven't heard from her. Guess I know why. You really don't know when he'll be back?"

"Nope. Want me to tell him you came by when he calls?" Iggy looked over his shoulder. A woman's voice calling out his name impatiently.

"Hmm, no. No, don't mention it." Iggy closed the door before Ian could finish his sentence. 

He didn't want to wait around for Iggy to give Mickey a message. Ian thought he'd just call Mickey but when he tried to call Mickey's number was disconnected. Then he called Mandy's cell phone and hers was not working either. Ian had Mandy's home phone number but it was late already. 

The next day he tried calling Mandy at home hoping Kenyatta wouldn't pick up. Three days Ian tried calling but no one picked up. 

Then the incident at work happened. Ian was working his shift at the club. He danced on the stage with a few other dancers and then switched off to the floor mid shift. Several of the usual guys were circulating the floor with him. Shane, David, Jasper AKA Skinny Fuck, and a new guy calling himself Percy but he pronounced it Persssssy. 

Ian laughed thinking the field day Mickey would have had with that one. After a night of flirting with patrons and performing a few lap dances Ian was ready to go straight home. He had just finished changing into his street clothes when David stood closely beside him only in his gold booty shorts.

"So, you want to get outta here?" His hand landing on Ian's back. Ian moved forward away from David's touch stuffing the rest of his clothing in his gym bag.

"Nah, I'm heading home." Ian turned back closing his locker not paying much attention to him.

David laughed. "I think we've waited a respectful amount of time. I thought tonight you'd come home with me?"

He finally got Ian's full attention. "Why would you think that?" David looked at Ian as if it was obvious. 

"I figured since people here know your ex you'd want some time alone before we finally hooked up. So you wouldn't look like a douchebag, you know."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now! Why would you think that? Did I say I wanted to hook up with you, ever?"

David's eyes narrowed feeling insulted by Ian's snide response. "Are you fucking kidding me? You were all over my ass a few weeks ago. I could feel your dick through my shorts you were on me so hard. You made quite a show in front of your boyfriend. It was pretty obvious to everyone you were trying to get rid of him and you did, so what's your fucking problem?"

"That was for work. I wasn't trying to get rid of him. That shit is all in your head!"

David uncrossed his arms. "Bullshit. You were off the clock sweetheart. You don't have to lie. It's just you and me here. He didn't come back to the club after that so it worked. You don't have to prove anything to me. I'm into you so let's get outta here already. "

As David stepped forward Ian jumped back pulling his bag off the bench swinging it over his shoulder. "Look, I'm not into you. I wasn't trying to break up with Mickey for you or anybody else here. I was just having fun. I didn't mean to.." Ian stopped talking as Mickey's words from that night hit him full force.

David rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Play the boyscout...now anyway." David walked away towards the restroom leaving Ian alone. 

Ian rushed out of there and went straight to the Milkovich house. Iggy had to tell him where Mickey was. He had to tell Mickey how sorry he was. He had to tell him he knew he fucked up. He knocked and knocked but no one answered.

The next day Ian found out from V and Fiona that Iggy had been picked up by the cops yesterday outside the Alibi. Ian in full flip out mode yelled FUCK! at the top of his lungs and kicked the end table leg making the lamp fall over and break.

Fiona yelled at him, "What the fuck Ian! Jesus." They calmed him down and he sat for a while talking to him before heading out for some air. 

He tried calling Mandy's house a few more times before someone finally picked up, Kenyatta. Ian was shocked when Kenyatta told him Mandy didn't live there anymore and hung up.

She must be really pissed at him if she didn't even call him to say she'd left Kenyatta and where the hell was she anyway? Mickey was supposed to be with her. Was Mickey really with her? Were they still in Indiana? When was Mickey coming home?

Ian waited for Iggy to come home but he didn't. He asked around but no one had heard from Iggy yet. Ian told anyone he knew to call him if they saw any of Mickey's brothers in the neighborhood. He couldn't think of another way to find him. Now Ian was feeling nervous and worried. He knew Mickey could take care of himself but he just needed to know for sure.

So here he was sitting on his couch and all he could do was wait. 

Ian blinked when he heard yelling coming from upstairs pulling him out of his thoughts. He sighed getting off the couch knowing he had to get ready for the day but he could not shake the question that kept repeating in his head.

Where the hell is Mickey?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's POV

Mickey sat on his bed flicking through a magazine while munching on french fries. He was resting after a long day at work. 

When Mickey had gotten off that bus and came home with Mandy he was nervous. He was still feeling heartbroken and wasn't sure what to expect. He was going to stay with his sister at a guys house he didn't know. 

Mickey wasn't sure how long he'd be staying.

It was two months, 3 weeks and 5 days since he last saw Ian. He'd ended up staying and he liked it. Mandy had really been there for him when he needed her. They'd talked like they'd never talked before.

She told him about Kenyatta. She told him how she'd fought him tooth and nail to enroll in school. He told her it was a waste of time and she'd end up flunking out in the end. She enrolled anyway. 

A girl who worked at the cafe with her told her about a program that gave full and partial scholarships to candidates with low income. Mandy wrote an essay about her childhood growing up in Southside in the Milkovich household. The only girl in a home full of troubled boys. She got a full scholarship. 

Kenyatta was angry. He didn't want her doing anything but bringing in money to the house. His cheating had become obvious. He got cocky and thought she wouldn't leave. He figured she wouldn't have any other place to go and wouldn't want to risk dropping out of school. The problem was that he'd forgotten how resourceful Mandy Milkovich could be. 

She met Trevor in her English Lit class. They just happened to sit next to each other but by the end of class they were talking like they'd known each other for more than the hour they'd spent together. Trevor's parents were well to do. His father was a successful investor and entrepreneur. His mother was a psychologist who ran her own practice and the author of two self-help books. They were so different on the surface but alike in many ways. 

One night Kenyatta came home so drunk he passed out on the couch without doing his usual routine of running into the shower first before bed. He smelled like cheap liquor and sex. There was no way Mandy was going to stay with him now. She was not going to let him give her some disease and ruin her cooch forever. No fucking way! 

The next day she'd told Trevor she was packing her bags and heading to a hotel but he was hearing none of that. He called a friend who worked at a moving company to pick up her belongings while Kenyatta was at work and deliver them to his apartment. She changed her number that day and didn't look back.

When Mickey first got there he wasn't sure what to think of the relationship between Trevor and his sister. They kissed each other on the lips hello and goodbye. They cuddled and argued like a couple. 

But Trevor also flirted with Mickey at times. He was touchy and teasing which was a little off putting at first but after a few days Mickey kind of got sucked in. Trevor was smart and insightful. He wasn't judgmental and his sarcasm actually made Mickey laugh. But what Mickey really liked was that he was kind to Mandy. They listened to one another and it seemed they both gave each other what the other needed. Also he charged her a reasonable rent, actually it was pretty low. He wasn't even taking rent from Mickey. He only let him buy groceries because he needed to save money for the baby.

Mandy got Mickey a job at the cafe she works at. The owner is an older widow named Bernadette who took over running the cafe when her husband passed. She guessed right away he was pregnant, he couldn't figure out how but she hired him anyway. Mickey surprised himself by picking up on the job quickly and enjoyed it for the most part. He liked it here.

He came to clear his head and get some advice from Mandy on what to do but his intentions were never to stay permanently. He hadn't expected to be welcomed, make friends or find a job but he had. 

He didn't admit this to Mandy but he'd been hoping Ian would look for him. He called Iggy and asked about Ian but Iggy said nothing. 

He missed Ian. He missed waking up in the morning with Ian's arms wrapped around him. He missed his goofy sense of humor and how loud his laugh was when he really found something funny. 

Guess he didn't miss Mickey back. He probably found a new boyfriend by now. That was never a problem for Ian plus he never could be alone for very long. That's just how Ian is. 

They both could have handled things better but regrets a waste of fucking time.

Mickey tosses the magazine to the side and wipes his hands before he gets up from the bed. He stretches his arms up above his head and catches his refection in the full length mirror hanging on the door. He lowers them and walks over to the mirror pressing his hands down to his belly. It's small and round. The material of his T-shirt snuggly surrounds it but it's not large enough to be noticeable if Mickey's wearing a loose hoodie or a coat. 

He had never thought much about having a baby but now that he was pregnant he couldn't imagine not having it. Even if Ian didn't want him anymore and he was destined to be a single parent. 

Morning sickness was a bitch and it wasn't even just in the morning. It came whenever it felt like it. Thank god it was finally hitting him less and less. At first he felt sick and unattractive but Mandy and Trevor said he was wrong. Lately though Mickey was feeling more himself.

Trevor threw parties at the apartment. There were lots of guys at the parties. He was pretty sure they all knew he was pregnant but it didn't stop a few from trying to hook up with him. It was kind of flattering really. Mandy and Trevor had a good laugh about it. They said he had this pregnancy glow. He couldn't see it.

Mickey felt tired and stripped his clothes off so he could lay comfortably. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. The image of red hair and smooth white skin clouded his brain. Mickey couldn't help but wonder if Ian ever thought about him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Debbie knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in." Ian's sitting on the floor slightly sweating. 

"What's up Debs?" He pushes himself up from the floor and sits on the bed.

"I got some news for you. I know you've been looking for Iggy so I talked to Talia at school. She's one of his cousins and she heard her dad say Iggy's charges got dropped. The cops were trying to get him to be a snitch. They were holding him on bullshit charges but they couldn't get it to stick. He should be out tomorrow, Tuesday the latest."

Ian's eyes brightened up, "Thanks Debs, you are the best!" He suddenly bit his lip and a look of uncertainty took over his face.

Debbie sits on the bed next to Ian nudging him with her hip. He laughs and moves over to give her room. "Your not happy. You miss him, we all see it. I've seen you looking at his pictures at night. You sleep with his shirt." 

Debbie picks up the tank top Mickey left behind laying on Ian's pillow. "What are you afraid of?"

Ian pulls the shirt out of Debbie's hands and holds it close to his chest. "I fucked up. I talked to Lip after me and Mickey fought. I thought I was completely right and Lip said I should make him grovel. I don't know why I listened to him."

"I don't know why you listened either. He's as shitty at relationships as Fiona is. Look how he treated Mandy. But this isn't his fault. You embarrassed Mickey. He came here that day to work things out and you blew him off. That's on you so if you want him back you need to do something fast because if you wait longer cause your scared or proud it'll be to late."

"I know. That's why I need to talk to Iggy. I don't know where Mickey is but he does. I should have talked to you first."

Debbie smiled as she got up to leave. "Yeah, you should have."

********

Ian had already passed by the Milkovich house a few times with no luck. He spotted one of Mickey's neighbors Chris who he went to school with. The guy didn't do much most days but hang out on his porch drinking so Ian offered to pay him $20 bucks to call him as soon as he saw Iggy. 

Ian sat on the couch trying and failing to watch a Disney movie with Liam. Debbie sat on the other side of Liam checking her phone as her little brother cuddled into her.

Ian's phone went off. He answered on the first ring. Debbie watched as Ian's face went from nervous to hopeful in seconds. "Yeah, I got your money. Thanks man."

Ian hung up and stared at his phone.

"What are you waiting for, go." Debbie gave Ian an encouraging smile as he ran out the door.

He ran. He ran until he reached Mickey's house. He stopped next door and handed over a $20 dollar bill to Chris before running up the steps. He stood in front of the door taking a few deep breaths and then knocked.

"Hey Gallagher." Iggy stood in the doorway shirt unbuttoned. 

"Uh sorry but I've been waiting for you to come home. Have you spoken to him?"

"Last we spoke was the day I got picked up by the cops."

"You did! Did you tell him I came by?"

Iggy's smirked, "Nah, you told me not to mention it, remember."

Ian frowned remembering that and wanted to kick himself. "I only said that cause I wanted to call him myself but his phone was disconnected and so was Mandy's."

"Yeah, they changed their numbers." Iggy said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you say something before?" 

Iggy shrugged unaffected by Ian's obvious frustration, "You didn't ask."

Ian swallowed loudly and gave Iggy a friendly smile. "Iggy, I need to talk to Mickey. Where is he?"

Iggy crossed his arms. "Why now? Didn't you kick my brother's ass to the curb?" Iggy kinda liked the Gallagher kid but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give him shit. Mandy told him how fucked up he'd acted the last time he'd seen Mickey.

"No! I wasn't trying to. I thought we'd be back together by now. I made a huge mistake and I'm paying for it, believe me. Can you just tell me where he is? Please...."

Iggy rolled his eyes. He wanted to bust Gallagher's balls but the kid looked so sad. God, him and Mickey were sappy fuckers!

"Alright, I'll give you his new address and his number but if you fucking hurt him again I'm gonna have to hurt you. He doesn't need that shit right now."

Iggy tells Ian to wait and disappears inside. 

Ian wonders what Iggy meant by "he doesn't need that shit right now". Is Mickey having a hard time? Fuck, he had to see him! 

Iggy hands over the slip of paper. Ian opened his mouth to speak but Iggy closes the door in his face. "Thank you", Ian yells out and heads home. 

Iggy laughs wishing he could see the look on Ian's face when he finally sees Mickey again.

********

Ian borrows Debbie's laptop and looks up the address. Mandy is still living in Indiana just not under Kenyatta's thumb anymore. Mandy never called Ian to tell her Mickey was there. She's probably pissed at him too. What If he calls and Mickey just ignores it or hangs up on him? He thought Mickey would have come home already. What if he plans on staying in Indiana forever?

Ian grabbed his cell to call Lip. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got his new address and number."

"So why are you calling me and not him?"

"Lip, if I call him he could tell me to fuck off. He won't take me seriously. I've got to talk to him in person. I need to see his face. A phone call isn't enough, not with the way I treated him at the house."

"Alright then, let's go together."

"Seriously, what about Mandy? He's staying with her. It'll be awkward."

"If I'm lucky she might focus all her energy on what a dick you are and ignore me. Besides I'm getting used to dealing with girls who hate me. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. Like fucking yesterday."

"Okay but you'll have to settle for tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lip, Lip wake up." Ian moved his shoulder making Lip's head bob in the air with no support. Lip's eyes open as he jolts up looking to his side at Ian. "Whaaaat? I'm awake."

Ian smiles and shakes his head. "You are now. You drooled on my shoulder." Ian pointed at the offensive wet stain on his shirt.

Lip wiped his sleeve across his mouth "Sorry. I been out long?"

"Mm, a while but it's alright. I got to read and this nice old lady gave me some tangerines." Ian popped one in his mouth. Lip looked down at a pile of seeds and peel. One small tangerine sat untouched and the half of one Ian was currently eating. 

"You weren't going to save me any?" Lip grabbed the tangerine and dug his dull fingernails into it.

Ian continued chewing and sipped from his water bottle, "Course, I saved you that one. If you wanted more you should have stayed awake. Besides I had to look at all the pictures of her grandkids and she gave me her granddaughters phone number. I earned these."

Ian tossed the last of his tangerine into his mouth. 

"How does the granddaughter look. Was she hot?" Ian shrugged his shoulders without answering.

"Which old lady is she?" Lip leaned over the seat looking around the bus. Ian swallowed and laughed. "Are you looking for a more mature woman or hoping for a threesome?"

Lip rolled his eyes. "I'm just exploring my options. Not with the grandma, the granddaughter. You can probably tell if she's hot from looking at the grandma."

Ian just stared at Lip. Sometimes he wondered how his brother could be the genius of the family. "OOOkay. Just take the number. She looked...reasonably good looking from the picture."

Lip shook his head refusing the number. "Never mind. So do you know what you're going to say to Mickey when we get there?"

"I don't have a speech prepared or anything. I'm just gonna tell him how sorry I am. That I was a jerk and I miss him. God Lip, I really miss him."

"I know. I didn't think you'd stay broken up this long."

Ian smiled at his brother. "It's okay man. It's not your fault."

"Oh I didn't say it was my fault. You didn't have to listen to me." Ian nudged Lip in the gut with his elbow lightly. 

"I just wanted to say I think you two were actually really good together."

Ian nervously rubbed his hands on his thighs. "What if he's happy? What if he's with someone? He can't be with someone else."

"Shut up, he's not with someone else. Your just getting cold feet."

They hear the loud speaker come on and the bus driver's tired voice announce they'll be stopping soon. 

"Your right. It's been too long. Fuck cold feet, I'm getting my Mickey back."

 

**********

 

Mandy walked over to the couch holding the phone in one hand and several take out menus in the other. She flopped on the couch and huffed when she noticed the TV remote was out of her reach.

"I'm sooo tired." Mandy stretched her legs out while looking at her choices for dinner. She'd had a long day. 

Trevor had thrown a impromptu party in the apartment last night. It was fun as hell but she had to go into work this morning with only two hours of sleep and a massive hangover. Lucky for Mandy her boss was the coolest lady she'd ever met. Bernadette gave her a drink that smelled like ass but would help with her hangover. Then she shoved Mandy out of the kitchen and told her to get to work. It actually did help and Mandy was so busy working she couldn't focus on feeling like shit. 

"I know. I had two classes today and I spent almost three hours in the library working on my essay for psych and studying for my test in Statistics tomorrow. My brain is fried!" Trevor grabbed the remote off the table and tossed it to Mandy. 

"I don't want to do anything except watch a movie and pass out!" 

Mandy reached her foot out to kick Trevor lightly as he moved extra pillows off of the couch. "I saw you hanging out with Danielle and Mike last night. Who'd you end up with?" 

Trevor laughed. Mandy was a fun girl and he was a fun boy. She did as much crazy shit as he did. It felt good having a friend who didn't judge him or hold his open sexual preferences against him. Sometimes people got the wrong idea about him. 

Trevor was a serious student. He had clear priorities that he stuck to and didn't let his social life interfere with that. When he wasn't working his ass off though he loved to play. He was very flirty and enjoyed the affections of attractive people be it a boy or a girl. He'd always been attracted to people for individual reasons, gender was a non-factor.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you noticed with Scott glued to your face all night."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Me and Scott are friends. We just make out occasionally when we're drunk and you didn't answer my question."

Mickey walks into the room. A towel wrapped around his waist hitting below his knees. His belly sticking out above the towel. He rubs a smaller towel against his scalp over his damp hair. "You order any food yet?"

Mandy bends her head over the couch's armrest. Her eyes gliding over Mickey's bump before looking up at him. "Nope, not yet. I was just trying to find out who Trev spent the night with first."

Mickey looked over at Trevor. Trevor nodded knowing Mickey had seen Mike tiptoe out of the apartment early in the morning. 

"I saw but that's Trevor's business." Mandy stuck her tongue at Mickey and signed into Trevor's Netflix account. 

"I think I want pizza. Do you care Trev?" Mickey turned to Trevor. 

"I want whatever the baby wants." Trevor passes Mickey eyeballing him before he smooths his hand over Mickey's stomach. Mickey shakes his head and playfully shoves Trevor's shoulder.

Mandy clicks her tongue before she drops the other menus except for the pizza place on the floor. "Mick, I saw you dancing with Wilson." 

Mickey bites his lip and looks away. "Uh, it was a party. He asked me out last night like on an official date."

"Told you!" Mandy yells at Trevor.

"You told him what!" Mickey eyebrows raise slightly as he waits for an explanation.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "You're so dense. That boy's been crushing on you since you starting working at the cafe'. Even Bernadette noticed it your first week."

Trevor sits on the couch with Mandy moving her feet to his lap. "He's cute, love his hair. Very yankable." Mandy giggles, "So what did you say?"

Mickey's right hand landed on his belly unconsciously rubbing circles. "I said I'd think about it." Mandy's face scrunched up in disapproval.

"I didn't say no! I'm just not sure is all."

Trevor turned slightly to face Mickey. "You think he's got some Preggo fetish? Wants to hit and split or something."

Mickey laughs at that. "No, he's...nice. I kinda brought it up. He said he likes me and he would have asked me out pregnant or not."

"The guy has good taste but do whatever you feel like doing." Mickey grins at Trevor. 

"Well I think the best way to move on from a break up is to get with someone new." 

Mandy had been encouraging Mickey to be open to dating a new guy. She knew that Mickey thought she was being pushy but she had to be to get results. She loved Ian. She loved when they were together but she didn't want Mickey waiting around forever. All this time Iggy never mentioned Ian calling or coming by. Ian must have moved on like Lip had done to her.

Mickey wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again. His mind was on one thing right now. 

"Order the pizza already. I'm fucking starving." 

Mickey goes to his room to throw on a white undershirt and jogging pants with every intention of spending the evening at home avoiding any thoughts of red haired or blonde haired boys.

 

**********

Ian stood in front of the fancy building looking at the address scribbled on the piece of paper for comparison. How did Mickey and Mandy end up here? Mandy must have found herself a rich boyfriend or at least a sugar daddy. The building was old time rich covered in bricks and etched with timeless moldings but the doorway looked brand new. 

Ian straightened his clothes and smoothed down the front of his hair. He pressed the buzzer ready to speak up when he heard a loud buzz unlocking the door. It was a fifth floor apartment so they took the elevator up. 

Lip followed Ian as he nervously walked down the hall reaching apartment 5C.

Ian knocked and waited.

 

**********

 

Mickey, Mandy and Trevor lounged on the couch watching a romantic comedy. Mickey's feet were propped up on a pillow. He sat nestled next to Trevor who sat in between him and Mandy. Trevor always sat between them not just to stop them from fighting but because he loved sharing their attention. Mandy sat on the opposite side.

When the intercom bell rang Mickey got up to press the door button. 

"I could have gotten up." Trevor said over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm paying this time." Mickey was counting his money when he heard a knock and headed towards the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian was here. He was finally going to see Mickey. He was finally going to clear the air. It was his chance to make things right.

Lip stood beside Ian as he knocked on the door. Ian just hoped Mickey would be happy to see him too.

The door opened and the first thing Ian saw was Mickey's face. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. God he'd missed this face. Mickey stared at him, their eyes connecting. His mouth hung open for a moment. "Ian..."

Ian stood wearing a huge grin on his face. 

"Oh Shit!" Ian's attention was broken by Lip's voice. He turned to Lip who looked shocked. Lip's eyes aiming down Mickey's frame. 

Ian lowered his gaze. His eyes running down Mickey's chest until it reached his stomach. Mickey's white undershirt stretched snuggly around a small round belly. 

"What the fuck. Mickey, what the fuck." Ian looks so confused Mickey almost feels bad for him. Almost.

Mickey had known this would happen. He knew he'd have to tell Ian eventually. There was no way he would keep this from him forever. He'd been thinking about calling Ian to break the news to him but he hadn't expected Ian to show up at his doorstep. 

When he left he'd been so upset and sure Ian didn't care about him anymore. 

"Come in." Mickey stepped back letting Ian and Lip walk through the door.

"Hey stranger, it's been a while." Mandy gets off the couch and stands beside Mickey with her arms crossed. She aims her words at Ian but quickly glares at Lip. "And you brought your sidekick with you."

Mickey looks surprised, confused, nervous even but Mandy looks angry. She looks like a Mama hen ready to peck their eyes out. 

Ian blurts out the first thing that comes to him, "Are you...Is that mine?" Ian points a finger down at Mickey's belly.

"Fuck you! Of course it's yours!" Mickey looks offended and Ian realizes he put his foot in his mouth.

Lip tries to touch Mickey's stomach but Mandy slaps his hand away.

"No, no I don't mean it like that. Mickey, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey bites his lip and shakes his head. "Why didn't I tell you?" Mickey takes a step towards Ian, "I tried to tell you the last time I saw you. You weren't fucking interested in anything I had to say. You and your fucking brother laughed me off like I was a joke. Remember that!" 

Ian looked at Mickey with sad eyes and reached out to touch him but Mickey moved away. 

"How could I have known you were gonna tell me you were pregnant."

"You didn't know what I had to say cause you didn't let me get a word in. You talked down to me in front of your family. You didn't care enough about me to listen."

Mickey took a few steps back before looking down at the carpeting his eyes closed. 

Damn, his hormones! Always messing with him at the wrong time. Trevor jumped from the couch moving beside Mickey. One hand landed on Mickey's waist and the other hand landed on Mickey's belly. 

"Hey, it's okay."

Mandy's lips curled into a smirk as she stood between the boys. The look on Ian's face was priceless. His green eyes changing from guilt to jealousy in seconds. He stared at Trevor like he wanted to twist his head off his neck.

Lip squeezed Ian's arm to get his attention. He softly whispered to Ian, "Don't jump to conclusions." 

Ian cleared his throat not wanting to get Mickey angry or upset him further. That's not why he came there. He had to be cool about this.

"I'm Ian and you are?" Ian let out a sigh of relief when Trevor moved his hands off of Mickey.

"I'm Trevor, their roommate. Your Ian so this must be Lip. I've heard a lot about you both." Mandy moved to Trevor's side leaning her arm against his shoulder. 

A loud knock on the door interrupted the tense moment. 

Mickey moved past them opening the door. Everyone stood silently as the delivery guy pulls the boxes of pizza out of his bag. Mickey takes the boxes and hands them over to Trevor.

The delivery guys eyes move down to Mickey's stomach and it annoys the shit out of Ian.

"Is there a problem?" Ian steps protectively to Mickey's side. The delivery guy takes a moment before he gets what Ian's asking.

"Uh, no!" He smiles at Mickey, "It's cute, your belly. Uh Congratulations!"

He realizes he must have said the wrong thing. The red head dude looks like he wants to punch him. Some people just didn't get him, whatever. 

Ian hooks his arm over Mickey's shoulder possessively. Mickey chuckles lightly. 

It was obvious Ian was jealous but why would he be unless he still had feelings for Mickey. Why would he have come all this way if he was done?

"Thanks. This is for the pizza and keep the rest."

The guy avoids looking at Ian again and takes the money quickly leaving. 

Ian's arm slips down against his side as Mickey moves away. "I was planning on calling you soon. I thought you had the right to know even if you didn't...want it."

Ian shook his head back and forth. Mickey came to him to tell him he was pregnant with his baby months ago and he blew him off. He'd been carrying this around by himself without Ian's support. Ian hadn't wanted to listen to him, he just wanted to be right. Now Mickey actually thought he wouldn't have wanted this baby...to be involved in their lives.

The things that seemed so important at the time seemed so stupid and insignificant now. It didn't have to go down this way. This could have been avoided.

"Can we just talk, please?" Ian stood in front of Mickey with that adorable puppy dog expression that always made Mickey melt. Ian had come looking for him knowing nothing about this pregnancy. Mickey wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, let's talk in my room but first..." Mickey walks over to the counter grabbing a plate. He stacks it with 3 slices and grabs a large bottle of water. 

Everyone's looking at Mickey all smiley faced and goofy. He gets that a lot now that he's pregnant like whatever he does is cute and endearing.

"What...I'm eating for two. Come." Mickey heads towards the bedroom. Ian turns and smiles at Lip sheepishly who gives him an encouraging nod and follows.

Lip stands awkwardly looking at Mandy and Trevor not sure what to do next. 

Trevor hands Lip a slice and a coke. He points towards the couch where Mandy is already sitting and scanning movie titles.

"You might as well get comfortable. I think this may take a while."


	7. Chapter 7

Lip sits down on a chair and takes a bite of the pizza. His coke sits on the table in front of him. He looks at Mandy while she raises the volume on the TV. He looks from sock covered feet up to her legs that are bare. She has on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He has a sudden feeling of nostalgia remembering the weeks she'd stayed under the Gallagher roof. How she'd wake up next to him wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. Things were a lot simpler then.

She catches him staring, "I'm surprised your here, Ian too."

Lip finishes his slice and wipes his mouth. "Why would Ian showing up surprise you? He's always had a serious heart on for Mickey. Me, I just came for moral support."

"Maybe Ian was down for Mickey before I left but from what I heard that wasn't the case anymore. Mickey told me about the little shit show you and Ian pulled on him at your house. Just so you know it was un-fucking-appreciated."

Trevor sat beside Mandy on the couch dropping his arm over her shoulder. She automatically snuggles underneath connecting them more comfortably. 

"Okay when that shit at the house happened Ian was still mad over their argument. It was messed up but people make mistakes and I kinda egged him on. He wouldn't have acted like that if he knew Mickey was pregnant. He's your best friend, you know him."

"I thought I did. Then again I thought I knew you. It's what you Gallagher's do though isn't it? You use people, enjoy yourselves and when you don't need them or you get bored you toss them aside. You're lucky I don't pull my baton out of my purse and beat you both senseless."

Trevor saw the slight expression of fear on Lip's face and laughed. Lip ignored it and shook his head. "I'd probably deserve it but Ian doesn't. He's not like that. He came all this way without knowing about the baby. He's here for Mickey."

Mandy's eyes softened. She really did miss Ian. She was upset at how heartbroken her brother had been when he got there but those two had crossed wires and misunderstood each other so many times she thought this was probably another one of those times. Mickey had repeatedly told her Ian didn't love him anymore, that he'd moved on without him. Seems like he was wrong and she wasn't surprised really. When you lose people you love in your life it's not easy believing it won't happen again. Faith was not something they were taught to believe in.

"Yeah, he did come all this way." Mandy smiled. 

"It's very romantic, him showing up all cute and distraught. That baby's going to be beautiful." Trevor slid his fingers between Mandy's.

Lip cleared his throat, "What happened to Kenyatta?"

Mandy moved her attention away from the movie. "I left him, obviously. I got tired of being treated like garbage by a guy who cleans port-a-potties. I finally came to my senses."

"She traded up!" Mandy laughed and nudged Trevor with his elbow.

"How did you two meet?" 

"We met at school. You're still in College right?"

Lip nodded, "Yeah I'm still there. You're back in school though. Mandy that's great and you two seem like...your happy together."

Trevor and Mandy looked at each other and started laughing. "We're not together. Not like that."

"But we are very close." Trevor gives Mandy a look. "The three of us are very close actually." 

Mandy smiles deliciously at Trevor getting the unspoken drift. This is part of what she loves about Trevor. He's fun and enjoys fucking with people a little. 

"Yeah, we share everything. We always take care of each other." Trevor nods agreeing with Mandy and strokes her hair. Mandy looks over at Lip who looks confused and slightly disturbed. 

"How about you Lip? I heard you have a rich girlfriend."

"Heard from who?"

"Iggy, he knows everything that goes on in the hood."

"Well I don't anymore and things have been too complicated. I'm keeping things casual for now."

Mandy shook her head. "It's always complicated for you. Anyway you just need an uncomplicated situation, like we have."

Trevor untangled his fingers from Mandy to answer the ringing house phone.

"Hello, Oh Hi Wilson." Trevor turns towards the kitchen.

Lip leans forward and whispers to Mandy. "What's up with you and him? First you said you're not together but you seem close."

"I didn't know you still cared, Lip." Mandy smirked. 

"Well I don't. It's none of my business really but you said I need a situation like yours. I can't really find one if I don't know what to look for, can I?"

"So you're asking only for scientific reasons, not cause you're a nosey shit?"

Lip straightened up. "I can't lie, it's both." Lip couldn't hold in his smile. It was always easy talking to Mandy. Even after all the bullshit that had passed between them there was still this underlying ease. Plus they wouldn't be flaunting it if they didn't want him to ask. 

"We're just fucking with you. We're roommates and friends, that's it." Lip shook his head. He kinda missed Mandy busting his balls.

Trevor came back placing a pad and pen on the table. "That was Wilson. He called to switch Mickey's hours on Friday. Just so happens he'll be covering for Bernadette that night."

Mandy huffs, "Oh, big surprise."

"Wilson's mom owns the diner Mandy and Mickey work at. He's a nice guy and he's easy on the eyes. Tall, blonde, and big hands." Mandy shakes her head in agreement.

"He's got a huge crush on Mickey. He knows he's pregnant and he's cool with it too."

Lip rolls his eyes, "Why are you telling me this? You don't even know me."

Trevor glances at Mandy before turning to Lip. 

"I haven't known Mandy or Mickey as long as you but we live together and we spend most of our time together. One thing I do know is people sometimes misjudge them. Some of my friends were intimidated when they first met them, especially Mickey but not anymore. Once he opened up and talked about Ian it was obvious how much he cares for him. I don't want to see Mickey hurting again. He deserves better than that and so does that baby. You think your brother is ready to be with Mickey and a baby? Their package deal now."

Lip smiles to himself. Trevor seems to really care about both Milkovich's. Lip had heard enough stories from Mandy and from neighborhood gossip to know they'd had a rougher childhood than he'd had. Which is saying a lot considering he had a drunk narcissist for a father and a selfish flighty bi-polar mom. He was glad Mandy and Mickey had found a good friend and a nice home even if the guy is a little weird. 

"Look you only know what you've heard about Ian and I have no idea what that is but he's the best person I know. I'm not saying that because he's my brother either. He's always been there for me, always. Even when I told him to fuck off. He's been Mandy's best friend and Mickey's boyfriend for a long time. You know it's not easy to get them to really care about you right? Well they both loved him, hopefully still love him."

Lip pointedly looks over at Mandy who smiles and nods. 

"Those two have had a lot of ups and downs. He really thought this was just another fight. That's why he's here, to make up."

Mandy sighs, "The thing is Mickey really thought Ian was over him."

Lip frowned, "He's wrong. Ian loves him."

The movie finishes and the three turn when they hear someone's voice for a second echo from the back room.

Mandy turns back to the boys tossing the remote at Trevor, "Well I hope Ian tells him that and I hope Mickey believes him."


	8. Chapter 8

Ian followed Mickey into the bedroom. He looked around as Mickey settled his food and drink on a nightstand beside his bed. 

"This is nice." Ian smiled closing the door behind him.

Mickey nodded towards the bed for Ian to sit. "I gotta get something in me now." 

Ian's eyes widened as Mickey sat down and started on the first slice. Ian shook his head mentally slapping himself for letting his brain go to a very dirty place.

Ian stared at Mickey as he bit into the pizza. His eyes closed blissfully, he chewed moaning as he swallowed. His eyes flickered open and a content smile spread across his face. He took another bite. "God, that's good."

Ian was hit by multiple feelings all at once. A familiar sense of happiness watching Mickey enjoy something so much, a sense of loss thinking how long it had been since the last time he'd seen it and a nervous anxiety about what would happen next.

Mickey gulped his drink before turning to face Ian who sat across from him. "I know we have to talk about the kid and we will but first I want to know why you came here?"

"For you, I came for you. The last time I saw you was...it was so bad. I had no idea it might be the last time and I took that for granted. I didn't see it then but I do now. I thought we'd get back together like we always do but when I went to see you Iggy said you'd left."

"I'm so sorry. I have no excuse for acting like..."

"A huge dickhead." Mickey's eyebrows rose up begging Ian to disagree. 

"Yeah, a huge dickhead. I thought I was right but I wasn't."

"Oh, so you were wrong. Are you actually admitting you were wrong? I never thought this day would come. Every argument seemed to be my fault. You said I was insecure, had trust issues and you called me fucking boring. So please tell me how you are suddenly wrong?"

Ian's neck turned a nice shade of red. He wish he could erase what he'd said to Mickey but he couldn't. At the time it seemed true but after being alone with his thoughts Ian now knew he was partly to blame. If Mickey had a jealous streak Ian was definitely guilty of taunting it and making it worse.

"One night after work, David...he hit on me. He said I sent him signals, that I flirted with him. He thought I did it to fight with you, so we'd break up."

Mickey made a low humming noise under his breath. 

"Mickey, I never wanted to break up with you and I get what you were saying. He got the wrong idea but I swear I never wanted him or anyone else. For me it's just you, it's always you. I just assume anyone who knows us would know that. But that doesn't make it okay. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to...and you are not boring."

"Your fucking right I'm not." Mickey's lips twitched into a small smirk but quickly thinned away. 

"You really pissed me off and how you went off. It was like you didn't care. When I left I really thought you didn't give a fuck about me anymore. I thought you'd have a new boyfriend by now."

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me? I never stopped loving you. You know I love you, don't you?"

Mickey looked doubtfully at Ian. "I don't know man. It didn't feel like it."

"Well I do. Mickey, we need to talk about the baby." Mickey's eyebrows rose as his eyes narrowed.

Ian spoke again softly, "Please, I want to know what's been going on with you."

"Remember I was feeling sick when we fought." Ian's eyes opened in realization. He'd forgotten how Mickey had been sick for at least a week or so before the break up.

"Yeah, I kept feeling like shit so I went to the clinic. That's when I went to see you. I figured you wouldn't be comin' to me anytime soon and we both know how that went."

"I was just so mad at you and I wanted to punish you which was stupid. I thought in a few days we'd talk and work it out but then you were gone."

"Course I was gone. What was I supposed to do? You blew me off in front of your whole fucking family, Kev and V too. I just found out I was pregnant and I needed you. I needed you and you wouldn't even listen to me!"

Ian grabs Mickey's hand. Mickey tries to move it but Ian covers it with his other hand as well. Mickey lets him.

"Mandy told me to come. She's helped me get through this, Trevor too."

Ian couldn't help but feel the sting of regret and jealousy that he wasn't the one there when Mickey needed him. He wasn't surprised Mandy had stepped up when Mickey needed her. As tough as Mandy appeared on the outside Ian knew how caring she really was. She never had to say out loud how she felt about her brother. Ian knew but to hear another man was Mickey's support instead of him, a guy he didn't even know. That hurt.

Ian loosened his grip from Mickey's hand and wiped his forehead with his arm. "Uhm, what's the deal with Trevor? You seemed very...comfortable with him."

Mickey noticed the flickering of jealousy in Ian's green eyes and it made him feel good inside. Seeing Ian's feelings for him so clearly written on Ian's face felt a little like validation. Mickey thought that Ian had stopped loving him. Although it hurt and he knew he would eventually move on Mickey had felt insecure and rejected. The fact that he'd found out he was pregnant and was constantly sick to his stomach at the same time didn't help either. He'd gotten past those feelings and definitely didn't feel that way anymore. It still felt good though.

"Mandy met Trevor in school. When I got here he was just cool, kinda crazy like Mandy. He told me to stay until I got my shit together. We've gotten closer since then...but not like that."

"Anyone else?" 

Mickey shook his head, "No, some guys been interested, one in particular. But no."

"You?"

Ian shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone else." Ian stared down at Mickey's small belly.

"You wanna touch it, don't you. I know you do." Mickey smirked, Ian had this sappy look on  
his face he used to get. It felt like Mickey hadn't seen that face in a long time. It made him think about a younger baby-faced Ian.

Ian moved closer to Mickey on the bed and laid his hand down on Mickey's belly. He rubbed his hand across and around trying to memorize the size and feel of it through his fingertips. Ian hadn't expected to find Mickey like this. 

He's carrying my baby. This is real. The thought kept repeating inside Ian's head. This was what he wanted. Mickey watched Ian smooth his hand across his belly in silence. He looked up at Mickey watching him.

"You look happy. Pregnancy suits you."

Mickey's eyebrows quirk in a way Ian loves. "Fuck off."

"No, you're beautiful, glowing even." Ian sighed sliding his fingers over Mickey's and then through. "I hate that I missed that time. I can't bring it back."

Mickey squeezed his fingers slightly. "You didn't miss anything but morning sickness and diarrhea."

"I shouldn't have missed that. I don't want to miss anything else. Is that okay?" 

Mickey knew what Ian was asking. "Okay, but you gotta be less of a smug ass."

Ian laughed and let out a deep breath. Mickey wanted to give them another shot and they were going to have a baby.

Ian slide closer kissing Mickey on the cheek and then the forehead. Mickey leaned his head down on Ian's shoulder as Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist pulling him closely to his side.

"I'll try to keep my ego in check and listen more."

"And I'll try not to overreact but I can't promise anything. I get a little hormonal sometimes. Not my fucking fault alright."

Mickey raises his head and pulls away a bit so he can look at Ian. "I missed you a lot." 

Ian smiles, "I missed you too."

"Ian, I'm staying here. I'm not going back to South Side." Ian blinks but stays silent waiting for Mickey to go on.

"It's nice here. No one judges me for my past. People treat me different here and I got a job that I actually like. This kid would have a better life. I love you, I do but I gotta do better for this baby. If you're gonna change your mind this is your chance." 

"Mick, I love you too. I don't want an out. You're not doing this without me and I can save up. I can find another job. We'll figure this out, I'm not going anywhere."

They both lean forward meeting each other with a long, lingering kiss. 

Mickey pulls away first staring into Ian's eyes thoughtfully.

"Ian...I'm still hungry."

Ian laughs, "I'll get you something else."

"Uh...a sandwich, not another slice. There's stuff in the fridge and orange juice, a big cup."

Ian nods and runs off grinning like he'd just heard the best words he possibly ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post sooner but a combination of slow writing/a new job/my computer crashing has made that difficult.

Epilogue

Several Months Later...

 

Ian dropped the last box on the floor of the living room before collapsing on the couch next to Mickey. Ian wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before looking over at him. 

Mickey's hair is flapping lightly against his face due to the fan's breeze. He sips on a bottle of water as he rubs the side of his belly. 

It's big now. Like really big. It's honestly the cutest thing Ian's ever seen. It's perfectly round like Mickey's smuggling a large beach ball under his shirt. 

Even before Ian had seen Mickey with his little belly months ago he knew he was in. He wanted to be there for every change, every nuance, every moment.

And now he was here...

It wasn't easy at first. A lot of adjustments had to made on both their parts. 

In just a few months Mickey had created a whole new life that hadn't included Ian. Ian had wanted to be a part of it but they had things to talk about and they talked. Thankfully, the more time they spent together the more it felt like time hadn't been lost at all. 

Ian went home and told his family everything. They were pretty shocked to hear Mickey was pregnant. He definitely got smacks upside the head from Fiona and V but by the end of the talk he was fighting off hugs and tears. 

Ian saved up as much money as he could. He started commuting back and forth every chance he got. The first weekend Ian came back to see Mickey he'd stayed at the cheapest hotel he could find. When he mentioned where he was staying Trevor insisted he stay the weekend with them instead. He said Ian had a huge chance of either getting shanked, shot or picking up a disease from that place. He had to stay with them. He was the father of Mickey's child for god's sake. 

Ian was surprised by Trevor's generosity. Soon though he got to know Trevor and saw the qualities that were not quite on the surface his boyfriend and best friend had recognized already. Trevor reminded Ian of some of the guys he'd worked at the club with. It had surprised Ian how much Mickey liked Trevor, then again Mickey was always full of surprises. 

Ian also got to see Mickey at work. Mickey was more than content at his job. Ian could tell he actually enjoyed being there doing a job that wasn't illegal. It wasn't stealing, selling drugs or making runs. It was legitimate work that Mickey not only enjoyed but was good at. It was a side of Mickey he'd never seen before and he couldn't help but feel really proud. 

He got to meet Bernadette...and Wilson. Ian wanted to hate Wilson because Mickey had told him about Wilson's crush. He'd said Wilson was a nice guy and warned him to be cool. Hearing Mickey say Wilson was a nice guy had made him feel insecure at first, jealous even. If he hadn't shown up when he did would Mickey have gone out with Wilson? Would they have been dating right now? He was glad he'd kept his shit together though because once he got to know Wilson those thoughts disappeared. He was good looking, smart and a nice guy but he wasn't Ian and Mickey. 

Ian and Mickey together were...another level.

A month after Ian arrived Wilson started dating a guy named Eric. From the beginning Bernadette couldn't stand him. She thought he was obnoxious but Wilson seemed to really like him. She swore the novelty would wear off eventually. Ian was just happy he'd moved his attention to someone else.

The first party Ian attended at Trevor's was an interesting experience for Mickey. Ian introduced himself proudly as Mickey's boyfriend and the father-to-be. Some of the guests casually conversed with Ian but others hungrily grilled him wanting to know more about the mystery daddy Mickey barely spoke of before. Ian kept his arm around Mickey's waist giving him tender glances as he answered most of their questions. It was sweet and Mickey may have even blushed a few times when his friends gave him that "AWWW, you guys are adorable" look. 

He really enjoyed Ian's reaction when he met a guy who was clearly attracted to Mickey. Ian appeared casual to them but Mickey could see the glimmers of jealousy in his boyfriend's eyes. He held Mickey a little tighter and made sure it was clear they were together again. 

Still, it wasn't all perfect. There are bumps in every relationship. There were times insecurities surfaced or they disagreed on things but they didn't run. 

They worked it out because they'd both decided they were in this together. They were going to be a family. 

Fuck that! They already were family, a growing family.

As soon as Ian found a job he asked Mickey to move in with him. They started looking and finally found a nice two bedroom apartment they both liked. 

The Gallagher's drove in to help with the move, Iggy did too. Mickey supervised of course. He wasn't allowed to carry anything heavier than food and he was fine with that. He'd just hit his eighth month and he was pretty big now. Mickey was small until one month his stomach just grew and grew until he couldn't see his feet past the huge belly. 

Besides a lamp being broken and a few arguments on who was doing what the move went smoothly. The funniest moment of the move was when Mickey fell asleep on the couch outside while waiting for the guys to come back. Ian, Lip and Iggy came downstairs to find Mickey passed out on the couch in front of Trevor's fancy building. One arm slung over his face while the other laid over his stomach. Ian glared at Lip and Iggy who woke Mickey up with their loud laughing. He'd wanted to wake him up gently since Mickey was sometimes jumpy when he woke up. Mickey pushed himself up finding two twenty dollar bills sticking out of his shirt pocket. Someone must have thought he was pregnant and homeless. Mickey just shrugged pocketing the cash.

Iggy surprised everyone by how sentimental he was. He kept trying to touch his brother's belly. Mickey thought his brother would tease him like he did on the phone but in person it was a whole different story. They hadn't seen each other since he'd left South Side and Iggy had this gentle look in his eyes every time he looked at him. Iggy talked about maybe being the next father-to-be since he only used protection half the time with his girl. He even hugged Ian at the end of the visit telling Ian he was glad he'd worked it out with his little brother and he'd better keep it up or else.

The Gallagher's promised to be back when the baby was due. Fiona and Debbie were especially ecstatic. Debbie loved babies. She couldn't wait to hold her future nephew and Fiona was happy she wouldn't have to raise this one. 

So Ian sat on the couch staring at Mickey who looked peaceful and at home in a place they'd only spent a short time in. He rubbed the small box in his pocket. He'd been waiting for the right moment to present it to Mickey. He had it in his pocket with the thought of pulling it out while his family was there but then he changed his mind. Ian didn't feel like sharing the moment. They'd be sharing lots of special moments with his family in the future. This one should be theirs, only theirs. 

Mickey threw his head back against the couch resting his eyes. It had been a long day and the temperature in the room was making him feel drowsy. He felt a shift on the couch feeling Ian move. He was confused when he opened his eyes. Ian was bent down on one knee in front of him. He rested one of his hands on top of Mickey's stomach.

"What...you okay?" Mickey pulled himself forward a bit.

Ian smiled and nodded. "I'm just really happy we're finally moved in. When we go to sleep tonight it'll be in our bed. I don't have to get on a bus and leave you cause we're finally here."

Ian pauses and reaches his free hand in his pocket pulling out a blue box. Mickey's eyes are trained on the box for a moment before he stares back at Ian. 

"I've been waiting on the right time to give you this. I...I'm making you a promise right now. This ring is a promise to you that I will do my best to make you as happy as you make me. I'm gonna be supportive, really hear you out and try not be such a little shit sometimes. I want you to know you can always depend on me. Mick, you're the most important person in my life."

Mickey smiled staring at the top of the box in Ian's hand.

"Ian, did you just get down on one knee to make me a promise or are you pussying out of asking me something else?" 

Mickey looked intently at Ian as he tugged his bottom lip with his thumb. Ian knew this look and it made his insides burn. It was Mickey daring Ian to stop playing it safe and put it all on the table. He knew Ian so well, too well.

He knew Ian always wanted things now. It was never easy for Ian to take things slow but for Mickey's sake he did because Mickey needed to ease into things. Their relationship always had steps that needed to be taken. Ian was an impetuous jump right in kind of guy. Being with Mickey had taught him that patience equals progress. But not this time.

Because he could read Mickey too. Mickey wasn't just accepting what he'd said or running away from it, not that he could in his current state. This was Mickey speak for "Just ask me the real question" and he wouldn't have said it if he didn't want Ian to ask...if he didn't want to say yes. 

Ian laughs and nods his head slightly agreeing before he locks eyes with Mickey. He pulls the top of the box open. He's feeling more confident now. The hesitation from moments ago is gone. 

"Mickey, will you marry me?"

He held the box in front of Mickey waiting for an answer. Mickey scooched forward a bit touching the ring with the tip of his finger as if he was checking to see if it was real. He pulled his finger away and bit his lip. Ian could see Mickey's eyes get slightly cloudy but they dry when he blinks as if he willed them to do so.

"Yeah, I'll marry you." Ian grabs Mickey's hand sliding the ring onto his finger. Mickey raises his hand up fingers sticking straight out as he admires the ring, his ring.

"Come here." 

He tugs at Ian's wrist urging him to get up from the floor. Ian leans in for a kiss before his butt hits the couch. They exchange I love you's and start to heatedly make out. Ian's arm wrapped around Mickey's waist holding him against his side so there is no room between them. Ian's other hand is resting on the side of Mickey's belly, his thumb caressing the skin softly. 

Mickey unexpectedly tugs Ian's hair surprised by the strong kick he feels. Ian pulls back from the kiss but flattens his palm against Mickey's belly waiting for more. The baby dishes out two equally strong kicks. 

"Woah, I think our little guy knows something's going on."

Mickey laughs at his future son. He's obviously inherited Ian's ability to grab all the attention and he's not even born yet.

"Yeah, I think he approves." 

Ian leans his face in closer, "Your daddies are getting married." He leans back up facing Mickey.

"Do you wanna call Mandy or Iggy? I should probably call Fiona with the good news. She's kinda known for weeks now."

Mickey shakes his head. "They'll want to talk. They'll want details. We spent enough time with them today. We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Tonight is our time." 

Ian gets up offering Mickey his hands. He helps Mickey get up from the couch leading him towards the bedroom.

They undress and get under the covers. Ian peppers Mickey's face with gentle kisses before whispering in his ear.

"Not just tonight, not just tonight..."


End file.
